Desert Sands
by Fox-with-extra-MSG
Summary: A player who was unknowingly cast into a new reality has to make due with what he can find out about this new and unknowen world. Heh I'm crap at Sums and not just the descriptive ones... Heh Oh yeah sorry about the shoddy picture my good quality one got corrupted so ill see what I can salvage.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello long time no see! Fox is back with a story that's been in the works for quite some time, since about... Heh, but I've rewritten it to bring it up to standards... Ehh sorry about Genetics and not updating but I kinda reset my tablet and... Okay I screwed up, sorry okay. Now that that's over lets get to the story shall we?**

 **Oh and as always I'm taking Oc requests also can no one be completely covered in fur, they can be like Nekos though. Eg Ears and Tail/s.**

"Ahh there it is..." He reached his hand into his battered bag and pulled out a flask in-cased in a leather covering, as he took a swig of cold water he felt the fire in his throat for down, the physical heat of the on in front of him started to die down. Dismissing it, he chucked a small pile of kindling onto the dying flame. He sighed and stretched out, his toes wiggled at the warmth sensation. Placing the flask back into his knapsack he noticed a stray piece of parchment, he picked up the parchment before it flew into the fire, turning it over he read.

'Thank you for getting my daughter back, I am in your debt -Kaiser'

He smiled and flipped it over and read the hastily scribbled note.

'PS This is Kathy. Thanks for getting me out of there alive and all.'

'PPS Also feel free to comeback anytime!'

'PPPS Give them hell!'

Underneath was a scribbling of a winking female face but with horns protruding out of its head. Placing the unusual letter back into his bag he stood up and kicked the fire out. Letting out a sigh he ran his hand through his snow white hair stopping at one of the two white and black tipped fox-like ears and scratching behind it. His black tipped tail flicked around behind him as he enjoyed the sensation. A loud snap was heard his ears swiveled towards the direction of the noise. His eyes darted around picking out figures in the darkness. Picking up his knapsack he casually started moving towards the noise. Feeling a tap on shoulder. He spun around only to be delta powerful blow from a hilt of a sword or dagger, he didn't care both of them would of hurt like hell.

"What do we have here? A fox that escaped the farmers axe?" A gruff and scared face said.

"I've never seen anything like him boss, how much do you think we'll get for him?" Said a lanky fellow. "Also? What's with the weird quote?"

"Who knows, who care with a beast as rare as him we'll be rich!"

"Dodge the question much."

The Traveler stood up slowly, the ringing in his head subsiding. He let out a "Ahem" gaining the attention of the two slavers.

"Hey! Boss he's back up." The lanky one said pulling out a small and rather pathetic iron dagger.

"I know that!" Snapped his boss who readded his sword. "Don't pantornise me."

The Fox human hybrid clapped slowly. "My, my seems you've caught me with my sword sheathed," his eyes flashed from a dark hazel to a piercing red. "To bad I know how to use my fists" then the fox started walking away

The two slavers took a wearied step backwards, put off by the 'things' sudden change in tempo.

"Screw it! Kill this filthy beast." The Scar faced one screamed filled by adrenaline. Charging at the fox. He swung his broadsword, only to have it find empty space. Feeling a rush of wind behind him he heard the fox say.

"It's not nice to attack people when their back is turned." Heafting his sword back around a maniacal grin plastered on his scarred face. It quickly turned to shock as he watched as the Fox stopped the blade with his forearm, 'What? But how?' Thought the slaver as he slowly noticed a metal greave attached to both of the things arms.

"My turn." Said the fox with Icy coldness. As he pelted the man's face with his gloved fists. The fox paused and took a step back before kicking the slaver in the chest, who fell like a tree bouncing as he hit the ground. The fox turned to the lanky slaver who was visibly shaking.

"Hurry up and get out of here and take you friend as well, I don't feel like digging a grave tonight." With a dismissive gesture the fox headed north towards the Dragon territory. Leaving a battered slaver in his wake. A small whimper was heard from the fox


	2. Onwards and upwards!

**Well here we are folks, I never expected to get that many follows and gave on the first chapter of this story, Thanks guys and gals, just one more thing I would like to ask of you guys... Any review's telling me on what I could work on and have improved would be great. Also as always Oc submission are always open. That's all thank you.**

 **Class time with Fox!**

Ahem... The last players of Yggdrasil who valiantly waited for the last few seconds of the server shutdown, were unknowingly cast into a new world but they gained their avatars appearance and powers from Yggdrasil there were two races to chose from simply named Human and Non-Human. Our... Player chose the latter and became a Beast Sheriff. **(A/N: I'm sorry I'm just making some of this up as I go and well... I might of missed it, point this stuff out if I'm wrong. Heh I may of just made up a new Yggdrasil Class tree.)** The Beast Sheriff class starts at two base sub races, Feline and Canine. Each with their respective species and special perks.

 **End of class. Time for more storyline.**

Fox held his bleeding arm with a slight grimace. **(We'll call him Fox from now on)** "Come on after all that dodging and slick talk I bloody hurt my self on a frickin branch." He whimpered in annoyance. He paused, thinking for a moment. "I'll use that health potion, from that local merchant a few towns ago. Better save the strong stuff till I need it."

Taking a clear and rather pear shaped glass bottle from his bag, he studied its contents for a bit before he took the wooden cork of the top of the bottle and gulping down the blue beverage. Sighing when he felt the gash on his arm close up and heal. Fox pulled out a small dodecahedron shaped stone from his satchel, he squinted at the flash of light that emitted from it as it broadcasted into the cold night air his location before the small hologram of where he was popped up.

"Okay if I take a left at this tree and go straight pas this one and then..." He hung his head and collapsed on the ground in a exasperated heap. "Who am I kidding... I HATE THESE DAMN FORESTS!" He sighed and scratched behind his ear while he re-examined the map. "Hmm if I go on this general direction I should come out into a flat grassland. Shoving the orb back into his bag he stood up. "No time like the present." He smiled while he stretch out, his tail doing a slow wagging motion. He relaxed his body, getting ready for the walk through the night he placed his hands behind his head. "You know what, it's a clear night let's try tree hopping." Fox check his satchel was secured before darting up a tree. He stood at the top and closed his eyes before muttering; Species Skill Fox. A small blue arua surrounded him he opened his eyes and shot forward at a whirlwind speed, he landed on another tree if only for a second, but it was enough grip to launch his body at another tree this continued for about a half hour.

"Woah! I'm on a roll!" Shouted Fox, only for him to inhale sharply as he ran out of trees and crashed roughly into the ground. Bouncing multiple time due to the speed of which he was moving. He pulled hum from the dirt mound he had made from his landing. "Well I'm a dumbass." He commented as he flicked some dirt from his thief garb. "And I just got this cleaned yesterday." He mockingly kicked himself for. He looked into the distance, spotting floating islands that looked like they had been ripped from the ground with a sharp claw. He smiled. "I can finally see them, thank god I'm sick of all this drama." His body suddenly went rigid.

"Hand over the satchel and we might kill you quickly you monster."


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry guys and gals. I write on my tablet using Kingsoft Office but my tablet had to have a Factory reset and well... I lost all my data.

I'm working on rewriting it sorry about this guys...


End file.
